pather_debotafandomcom-20200215-history
SEX KROME ASITECHE - History of Sexuality
সেক্স ক্রমে আসিতেছে-পর্ব ৩ = শ্রীধর গোস্বামী, {http://www.banglalive.com/Feature/Detail/8556/boredom-in-sexual-life#.U-ZmavmSxn4} [পরের দিকের পাঠকদের জন্য, আগের দুটো এপিসোডে যা যা ছিল- দুটো খাঁটি বাংলা পানু গল্প | সেক্স (মানে যৌন ক্রিয়া) আর সেক্সুয়ালিটি (মানে যৌনতা বা যৌন চেতনা) এ দুটো জিনিস যে একেবারে আলাদা তা প্রমাণ করার জন্য অঢেল যুক্তিজাল | যৌনক্রিয়া (বা যৌনজনন পদ্ধতি) সম্পর্কে প্রত্নতাত্ত্বিক খোঁজখবর | প্রাণ ও ব্রহ্মাণ্ড প্রথম কীভাবে সৃষ্টি হয়েছিল সে প্রসঙ্গে উপনিষদে যা বলা হয়েছে তার দু-একঝলক | যৌনক্রিয়া আর যৌনচেতনার আন্তর্সম্পর্ক | মানুষের মনে বা মগজে যৌনচেতনা বা কামের জন্ম হল কীভাবে তাই নিয়ে এক প্রত্নতাত্ত্বিক সরলীকরণ |] 'তৃতীয় পর্বের কৈফিয়ৎ' ঠিক করেছিলাম গরম কিঞ্চিৎ না কমলে এ বিষয়ে আর একটা কথাও নয় ! আহা! গরম মানে আবহাওয়ার গরম, পৃথিবীর উষ্ণতা, গ্রিন হাউস এফেক্ট | সেই যে একদিকে মেরু বরফ গলে সব জল হয়ে যাচ্ছে আর অন্যদিকে সমুদ্র থেকে জল গড়িয়ে ডাঙায় এসে পড়ছে | যাকগে যাক, সেসব অন্য প্রসঙ্গ অন্য সময় ভাবা যাবে | আপাতত দেশে নতুন গভর্নমেন্ট মানে ভাল দিন এসে হাজির হয়েছে | আহা! আবার ভুল বোঝে! ভাল দিন মানে বিশ্বকাপ ফুটবলের কথা হচ্ছে | সন্ধে সাড়ে আটটা থেকে পরদিন সকাল সাড়ে আটটা হোল নাইট ননস্টপ মস্তি! মেগা সিরিয়াল আর কন্ডোমের বিক্রিবাটা পর্যন্ত একদম তলানিতে এসে ঠেকেছে ! ইতিমধ্যে একদিন সারারাত মস্তি করে বিশ্বকাপ দেখে সারা-সকাল ঘুমিয়ে দুপুর দুপুর গঙ্গাধারে শ্মশানঘাটের বটগাছতলাটিতে গিয়ে বসেছি | একটু জপতপ করব, ঝিমিয়ে নেব, এই আর কী ! চাটুজ্জে এসে হাজির | বললে, -- 'গোঁসাই ঠাকুর আপনার কথকতাটি এবার আবার একটু শুরু করুন ! নইলে দুপুরগুলো কার নামে কাটে !' আমি বলি -- 'এই ফাঁকা মাঠে গোল দিয়ে লাভ কী? এ বাজারে ওসব থিয়োরি টিয়োরি স্লো জিনিস কি আর কারও ভাল লাগবে, চাটুজ্জে !' (চাটুজ্জে নাছোড়বান্দা !) -- 'কী জানেন ঠাকুরমশাই, আজকাল আর ডাইরেক্ট ওসব সাম্বা টাম্বা তারপর ওই ইউটিউবে সানি লিওন দেখতে দেখতে আর ভাল্লাগছে না ! শরীর গরম হয়ে যায়, কেমন যেন গ্লানি লাগে একটা ! কিন্তু আপনার প্রোডাক্টটায় বেশ একটা আত্মজিজ্ঞাসা আছে, আমাদের উপনিষদ আছে ... তারপর ধরুন মার্ক্স আছে ... জীবাশ্ম টিবাশ্ম নিয়ে রিসার্চের মতন ব্যাপার আছে ... আবার ওইসব রসও আছে ... সব মিলিয়ে বডি আছে একটা ...' চাটুজ্জে আমার বহু পুরনো যজমান, দিলদরিয়াও বটে, ফ্রিতে চা-টা তামাকটাও খাওয়াতে কসুর করে না ... ওর কথা না শোনার মানে হয় না | সুতরাং সেক্স নিয়ে তৃতীয় পর্বের সাধনা শুরু করি | 'চাটুজ্জের গ্লানি' ব্রাজিলের ফুটবল বিশ্বকাপ খেলার আগে পরে বা হাফটাইমে টেলিভিশনের পর্দায় সাম্বা নাচের শরীরী ঝলক এবং লাতিন আমেরিকান সমুদ্রতটে বিকিনি প্যারেড দেখতে দেখতে কিংবা ইউটিউব খুলে সানি লিওন বা কামসিন শালি, পিয়াসী ভাবিদের তনুরসে চোখ ডুবিয়েও চাটুজ্জের মন যে আর ভরছে না তাতে অবাক হওয়ার কিছু নেই | কামনা ব্যাপারটা ওরকম বিশুদ্ধ বায়বীয় (ভারচুয়াল) নাও তো হতে পারে, থ্রি-ডি ফোর-ডি ভারচুয়াল রিয়েলিটির প্রযুক্তি যতই কেন চমক লাগাক | তাছাড়া একঘেয়েমি বলেও একটা ব্যাপার আছে | কিন্তু কথাটা হচ্ছে ওসব দেখেশুনে চাটুজ্জের হঠাৎ গ্লানি কেন লাগতে শুরু করল তা আমাকে চিন্তায় ফেলেছে | অবশ্য হলিউডি সঙ্গম দৃশ্যের শেষে নায়ক বা নায়িকাকে হামেশাই আমরা ফস করে সিগারেট জ্বালাতে দেখে থাকি | তাতে উদাসীনতা আর অবসাদের ভাবটি বেশ স্পষ্ট বোঝা যায় | তবে কি তেমনই কোনও উদাসীনতা পেয়ে বসল আমাদের চাটুজ্জেকে! মোক্ষণ শেষের ক্লান্তি ও আফশোস ? postcoital dysphoria? ''From pleasure of the bed, Dull as a worm, His rod and its butting head Limp as a worm, His spirit that has fled Blind as a worm.'' (W.B. Yeats/''The Chambermaid's Second Song'') 'Postcoital dysphoria' কেন? দেখুন, মৈথুনের শেষে পুরুষের অবসাদ বোধ কেন হয়, নারীরও সম অনুভূতি হয় কিনা, সেই অবসাদ কোনও মনস্তাত্ত্বিক সুড়ঙ্গপথে গ্লানিতে রূপান্তরিত হয়, এই অবসাদ কি শারীরবৃত্তীয় নাকি নেহাতই মানসিক এসব প্রশ্নের হাতে গরম উত্তর যদি চান তবে আমি নাচার | সেক্ষেত্রে যুক্তিবাদী সুন্দরী মনোবিদ (অনলাইন), মোটা ভিজিট ডাক্তার (বিলেতফেরত), করিতকর্মা হাকিম (সুলভে পাবেন), ফেরেব্বাজ হোমিওপ্যাথ ( সেরে গেলে ভাল হয়ে যাবে )‚ ধনেশ পাখির তেল চুকচুকে কবিরাজ (আচ্ছা, ডি. কে. লোধ কি রক্তমাংসের মানুষ নাকি চলমান অশরীরী?) এদের শরণাপন্ন হতে পারেন | আমি বরং বটতলা সিরিজের খ্যাতনামা লেখক শ্রী সূর্যনারায়ণ ঘোষ বিরচিত বৈজ্ঞানিক দাম্পত্য প্রণালী (১৮৮৪ খৃষ্টাব্দ) বইটি থেকে একটু আবৃত্তি করে শোনাই -- 'উদ্দেশ্য সাধনার্থ নরনারীর একত্র মিলনই ইন্দ্রিয়সেবন নামে অভিহিত | ইন্দ্রিয়সেবনে শরীরের প্রত্যেক গ্রন্থি প্রত্যেক অঙ্গ প্রত্যঙ্গ ও স্নায়ু আমূল কম্পিত হয়, দৈহিক ও মানসিক বল বিশেষ খর্ব হয় এবং সেইসঙ্গে দেহের সারাংশ ক্ষয়িত ও দেহচ্যুত হয়| ইন্দ্রিয়সেবন মাত্রেই ক্ষতিকর | মিত হউক বা অমিত হউক কালে হউক অকালে হউক প্রয়োজনে হউক আর অভিলাষেই হউক ইন্দ্রিয়সেবনে নিশ্চিৎরূপে দেহক্ষয় করিবেই করিবে | যে ক্রিয়া দ্বারা সর্বাধিক অবসাদ উপস্থিত হয়, দেহের সারাংশ স্খলিত হইয়া যায় তাহার দ্বারা দেহমনের ক্ষতি না হইয়া কীরূপে পুষ্টি সাধিত হইবে ? ... ইন্দ্রিয়সেবন কার্যে প্রচুর ঘৃণ্য পদার্থ শরীরে লেপিত হয়, তবে ইন্দ্রিয়সেবন কি গ্লানির কার্য না হইয়া প্রিয় কার্য হইবে? ... যাহা অতি ঘৃণাযোগ্য ও পৈশাচিক কার্য, যে কার্যে দেহের আমূল কম্পিত ও ক্ষয়িত হয়, ঈশ্বর প্রদত্ত সম্মোহনী শক্তি তাহাকে জীবের প্রিয় কার্য করিয়া তুলিয়াছে, কারণ ইন্দ্রিয় সেবন ব্যতিরেকে বংশরক্ষা হতে পারে না |' উনবিংশ শতাব্দীতে বাংলা ভাষায় এই বই যতই কেন অপবৈজ্ঞানিক ও আজগুবি হোক, সে যুগে বটতলায় ছাপা এই জাতীয় বই-এর কাটতি আজকের বাংলা বইয়ের বাজারকে লজ্জা দেবে | সুতরাং এ জাতীয় বই ও তাতে লেখা যৌনতা সম্পর্কিত তত্ত্বের সন্দেহাতীত জনপ্রিয়তা ছিল | অর্থাৎ ওপরের ওই উদ্ধৃতি একটা উপসংহারে আসতে খুবই সাহায্য করছে | আর সেটা হল, উনবিংশ শতাব্দীর তৎকালীন বঙ্গসমাজ যৌনক্রিয়াকে (সেক্স) 'জঘন্য', 'ঘৃণাযোগ্য' ও 'গ্লানিকর' একটা কাজ বলে দাগিয়ে দিচ্ছে | এবং সোচ্চারে জানিয়ে দিচ্ছে একমাত্র সন্তানলাভের সার্থকতা ছাড়া যৌনক্রিয়া আসলে পৈশাচিক | মনে রাখা ভাল 'পৈশাচিক' কথার অন্যতম অর্থ 'অসামাজিক' | এককথায় সহজ করে বললে, উনবিংশ শতাব্দীর বঙ্গসমাজের জনপ্রিয় মত হল : যৌনক্রিয়া বা সেক্স আসলে একটা সামাজিক কাজ, যেহেতু এবং যতক্ষণ তা সন্তান উৎপাদনে করা হচ্ছে | এছাড়াও খেয়াল করে দেখলে দ্বিতীয় একটা প্রচ্ছন্ন ইঙ্গিত আমরা পেয়ে যাব শ্রী সূর্যনারায়ণ ঘোষ বিরচিত 'বৈজ্ঞানিক দাম্পত্য প্রণালী' থেকে, যেখানে বলা হচ্ছে -- 'ঈশ্বর প্রদত্ত সম্মোহনী শক্তি তাহাকে (ইন্দ্রিয়সেবন বা যৌনক্রিয়াকে) জীবের প্রিয় কার্য করিয়া তুলিয়াছে'! ঈশ্বর প্রদত্ত কিনা জানি না, কিন্তু যে সম্মোহনী শক্তি যৌনক্রিয়াকে জীবের প্রিয় কাজ করে তুলতে পারে তার নামই তো কাম বা যৌনচেতনা ! ১৮৮৪ সালের বৃটিশ উপনিবেশ ভারতবর্ষের কলকাতা শহরে অনভিজাত বটতলায় ছাপা কোনও এক অখ্যাত সূর্যনারায়ণ ঘোষের লেখা 'বৈজ্ঞানিক দাম্পত্য প্রণালী' নামক 'অপগ্রন্থ'-এ যা বলা হয়েছে প্রায় একশতাব্দী পরে ১৯৭৬ সালে প্রকাশিত এক যুগান্তকারী গবেষণা গ্রন্থ-এ প্রায় একই মর্মে কথা বললেন আধুনিকোত্তর বিশ্বের সর্বাধিক আলোচিত এক দার্শনিক সমাজবিজ্ঞানী | তিন খণ্ডে প্রকাশিত দুনিয়া কাঁপানো সেই অতিবিখ্যাত গবেষণা গ্রন্থটির নাম -- The History of Sexuality | লেখকের নাম মিশেল ফুকো, পর্বর্তী কালে যাকে অভিহিত করা হবে 'উত্তর আধুনিকতা বাদ' নামক দার্শনিক দৃষ্টিভঙ্গির জনক হিসেবে | 'ফুকো যা বললেন' সেক্স বা যৌনক্রিয়া হল পারিবারিক বা সামাজিক বিষয় | সন্তান উৎপাদনে ও তার ফলে সামাজিক সম্পর্ক, সম্পত্তির উত্তরাধিকার ও সামাজিক ক্ষমতার হস্তান্তরের মতো বহুজনীন স্বার্থ ও তার রাজনীতি জড়িত সেক্স বা যৌনক্রিয়ার সঙ্গে | আর যৌনতা বা যৌনচেতনা হল একান্ত ব্যক্তিগত বিষয় | একা মানুষের কামনা-বাসনা-শারীরিক প্রবণতা-গুপ্ত স্বপ্ন কল্পনার মতো বিষয়কে কেন্দ্র করে যৌনচেতনা বা সেক্সুয়ালিটি বা যৌনতার বিস্তার | যৌনতা তাই অসামাজিক | ফুকো বললেন -- যৌনতা হল 'প্রাইভেট' আর যৌনক্রিয়া 'পাবলিক'! বললেন, যেহেতু যৌনতা বা যৌনচেতনা অসামাজিক ও ব্যক্তিগত তাই ক্ষমতার কেন্দ্রে যারা আছেন অর্থাৎ রাষ্ট্রশক্তি মানুষের গোপন ব্যক্তিগত যৌনতা বা যৌনচেতনাকে (এমনকী যৌন স্বপ্নকল্পনা বা ফ্যান্টাসিকে) চিরকাল নিয়ন্ত্রণ করতে চায় অথচ পারে না | ফলে ব্যক্তিমানুষের যৌনচেতনা আর ক্ষমতা বা রাষ্ট্রশক্তির মধ্যে সম্পর্ক আসলে খানিকটা টম আর জেরির মতো, চিরশত্রুতার | 'গৌরচন্দ্রিকা' সেদিন কথকতার শেষে চাটুজ্জেকে একটু বিহ্বল লাগল, বললে : ''গোঁসাই, সবই তো শুনলাম, কিন্তু তোমার এই 'সেক্স ক্রমে আসিতেছে' তিন নম্বর এপিসোডের নীতিকথা কী?'' ঠিক সেসময় শ্মশানে একটা ডেডবডি এসে হাজির | একেবারে কাঁচা বয়সের এক যুবতী মেয়ের লাশ! মনটা কেমন উদাস হয়ে গেল, একটা পুরনো কবিতা মনে পড়ে গেল -- ''পৃথিবী ঘুরছে আজও দুটি মাত্র সত্য ভরসা করে ১| মৃত্যু ২| টম কিছুতেই ধরতে পারছে না জেরিকে ...'' (রাজদীপ ঘোষ| 'নীল অপেরা' পত্রিকায় প্রকাশিত | ২০০১) আরও গভীরে পড়তে ইচ্ছে হলে খোঁজ করুন -- সমাজবিজ্ঞানের খ্যাতিমান গবেষক প্রদীপ বসুর লেখা 'যৌনতা ও সংস্কৃতি' শীর্ষক প্রবন্ধ |)